


Eroberer

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie nehmen sich Q vor. Bond stellt sich ihnen in den Weg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eroberer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conquistador](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602148) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



Die Granate kommt an einem Donnerstag durchs Wohnzimmerfenster.

Sie klirrt leise, als sie über die Bodenplatten rollt. Q, der zwischen den Sofakissen nach der Fernbedienung sucht – wo zum Teufel ist sie –, meint, Bond sei etwas zu Boden gefallen: ein Bierdeckel oder der Wohnungsschlüssel.

Bond rollt sich mit dem ganzen Körper über ihn und stößt ihn hinter die Couch.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir _so_ wichtig ist, den Kanal zu wechseln“, sagt Q, dann fliegt die Granate in die Luft.

Die Explosion geht Q durch Mark und Bein. Der Boden unter ihm bebt. Auf einmal ist überall Rauch und heiß wütendes Feuer. Bond liegt halb auf Q drauf, einer seiner Ellenbogen bohrt sich schmerzhaft in dessen Hüfte und die andere Hand tastet suchend unter der Couch herum. Natürlich hat Bond dort im Geheimen eine Handfeuerwaffe festgeklebt, denkt Q. Natürlich. Dann dreht er den Kopf auf die andere Seite und hustet, als wolle er nie mehr damit aufhören.

Bond erhebt sich. „Bleib hier. Ich sehe mich mal eben um.”

„Warte“, sagt Q.

Doch Bond hat sich schon davongeschlichen, der verdammte Mistkerl.

Q wirft einen verstohlenen Blick um die Ecke der Couch. Die Hälfte seines Wohnzimmers steht in Flammen. Er entdeckt die Fernbedienung, die unter dem Couchtisch gelandet ist. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde jemand auf ihn schießen, also krabbelt er zum Sessel beim Schlafzimmer und dann ins Schlafzimmer hinein.

Dort liegt sein Laptop traurig auf dem Bett; er schnappt ihn sich, klappt ihn zu und klemmt ihn sich unter den Arm.

Bond taucht in der Tür auf. „Was zum Teufel tust du da? Ich sagte doch, du sollst an Ort und Stelle bleiben!“

„Ich musste meinen...“

„Wir müssen hier raus“, sagt Bond. Er ist voller schwarzer Asche und sieht aus wie eine Art Dämon. Einen Moment lang bleibt Q wie angewurzelt stehen. „Die Polizei wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein.“

„Aber alle unsere Sachen“, protestiert Q.

„Keine Zeit.“ Bond packt ihn am Handgelenk und zieht ihn mit sich. „Darum kümmern wir uns später.“

Voller Eile kommen sie am Wohnzimmer vorbei. Der Wind saugt die Flammen durch die Fenster hinaus, aber sie schnalzen zischend wieder zurück und speien schwarzen Rauch. Q meint, seine Haut werde geröstet und löse sich von seinem Körper ab. Der Feueralarm in der Küche heult.

Q schenkt der Wohnung einen letzten Blick – dem DVD-Ständer, den er einem früheren Mitbewohner geklaut hat, seiner selbstgemachten Tonanlage, den Kupferlampen, der unechten modernen Kunst an den Wänden, dem Fernseher, dem Radio, seiner umfangreichen Swarovski-Sammlung in der Vitrine, dem dicken Faserteppich, den Bond ausgesucht hat und der das Einzige ist, das Q gerne verbrennen sieht, denn das Ding ist [style type="italic"]hässlich[/style]. 

Bond bündelt sie beide zusammen, verfrachtet sie zum Fenster hinaus und Q sagt: „Diese Vorhänge waren verdammt nochmal neu.“

________________________________________

Als Q wieder aufwacht, befindet er sich in einem Hotelzimmer.

Bond sitzt zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl neben dem Doppelbett und wendet den Blick nicht von der Pistole ab, die er in der Hand hält. Die Beleuchtung ist schlecht. Die Digitaluhr zeigt blinkend die Zeit an: drei Uhr morgens. 

„M hat angerufen, während du schliefst“, sagt Bond.

Q ist immer noch schlaftrunken. Der Kopf tut ihm weh und die Augen sind ganz wund, so dass er ein Paarmal blinzeln muss, als er sie aufmacht, damit er überhaupt etwas sehen kann. Er hat einen extrem trockenen Hals. Bond schaut ihm ausdruckslos zu, wie er versucht, sich zu orientieren. 

„Was wollte er?“, bringt Q schließlich heraus.

„Das Übliche. Wo wir seien. Ob wir in die Zentrale kommen oder nicht. Wie die Lage steht.“

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?“

Bond antwortet nicht.

Q schiebt die Decke zurück. „Wo ist mein Laptop?“

„Wo du ihn letzte Nacht liegen gelassen hast“, sagt Bond. Dann scheint ihm bewusst zu werden, dass Q nicht mehr vieles von der vergangenen Nacht weiß. „Auf dem Schreibtisch. Wie geht’s deinem Hals? Du hast viel Rauch eingeatmet.“

„Ich werd’s überleben“, sagt Q. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“

„Ein bisschen.“

Q kann sich vorstellen, was für einen Schlaf Bond meint – verkrampft, nervös, aufgeschreckt von plötzlichen Geräuschen wie dem Rumpeln der schlechten Leitungen im oberen Geschoss oder von Schritten draußen.

Bond ist im Moment erschreckend verschlossen. Seine Augen, die tagsüber normalerweise blau sind, sind grau wie Schiefer. Eine stramme Kraft hat sich in seine Arme geschlichen. Das ist nicht der Mann, der vor zwei Tagen neben Qs Pult in Qs Abteilung stand und halb-gebieterisch, halb-nachsichtig zusah, wie Q ihm zeigte, wie er seine neue Pistole zu bedienen hat. Das ist ein Mensch, der schon einmal getötet hat. Man braucht ihm nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen und weiß Bescheid.

„James“, sagt Q. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mit dem Gedanken spielst, etwas Dummes zu tun.“

Bond nimmt die Pistole in die linke Hand und fährt mit einem Fingernagel über ihren Lauf. „Du bist in Gefahr.“

„Nicht unbedingt“, sagt Q.

„Leute werfen für gewöhnlich nicht einfach so zum Spaß Granaten in die Wohnung von anderen“, sagt Bond.

Q seufzt. Da hat Bond leider nicht ganz Unrecht. „Ich meine, es könnte sein, dass es kein akutes Problem ist. Sie haben eine Granate geworfen, aber sie hätten noch etwas viel Unmittelbareres, Wirksameres tun können – mir eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen zum Beispiel.“

Bonds Knöchel der Hand, die um die Pistole liegt, werden ganz weiß.

„Mach sie bitte nicht kaputt“, sagt Q automatisch. „Ich bin auf jeden Fall nicht tot. Das soll etwas heißen.“

„Dass es dieses Mal nur eine Warnung war“, sagt Bond.

„Ja“, sagt Q.

Bond verfällt wieder in Schweigen.

Q lässt ihn eine Weile grübeln. Dann beschließt er, dass es ihm nicht passt, wenn Bond so ist – zu sehr, wie er am Anfang war. Zu distanziert. Zu selbstbestrafend. Zu viel Stahl und Stacheldraht und zu wenig Knochen und Muskeln und Blut.

Q sagt: „Um diese Vorhänge tut es mir übrigens sehr leid. Sie waren handgemacht. Aus Holland. Die Versandspesen haben mich ein Vermögen gekostet.“

„Ich habe nie zuvor etwas Scheußlicheres gesehen“, sagt Bond.

„Das Recht, das zu sagen, hast du dir in dem Moment verspielt, als du mir diesen Teppich gekauft hast“, sagt Q.

Bond seufzt. „Dafür habe ich mich schon entschuldigt.“

„Warum kommst du nicht hier rüber“, sagt Q und knöpft sich das Hemd auf, „und entschuldigst dich noch etwas mehr?“

Bond verzieht den Mund zu einem Strich. Er muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der unklare Ausdruck verschwindet aus seinen Augen. Das ist der Trumpf, den Q in solchen Situationen immer ausspielt, denn damit gewinnt er immer.

„Du bist hoffnungslos“, sagt Bond nach einer Weile.

„Ja“, sagt Q. Das weiß er schon lange. „Ja, das bin ich.“

________________________________________

Es ist tatsächlich so, dass Q sich überhaupt keine Sorgen macht.

Er hat eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, wer Granaten auf ihn abfeuert. Er hat unter dem Radar von MI6 immer mal wieder verschiedene Projekte laufen, von denen M keine Ahnung hat. Hin und wieder geht eines dieser Projekte schief. Und dann wird seine Wohnung von Leuten gestürmt, die versuchen, ihn zu töten.

Das eigentliche Problem besteht darin, dass Q viel zu neugierig ist. Er steckt immer seine Nase in Angelegenheiten, um die er einen weiten Bogen machen sollte. Neugier ist der Katze Tod, aber Q ist immer noch am Leben, also lässt er nicht locker. Als Bond ihm zum ersten Mal das Hemd ausgezogen hatte, war er überrascht gewesen, gleich oberhalb von Qs rechtem Hüftknochen eine klar definierte Narbe vorzufinden, die von einer Schusswunde herrührte. Aber so überraschend ist das gar nicht. Q fühlt sich immer wieder von Dingen angezogen, die böse enden könnten, sonst würde er sich nicht mit Spionage abgeben. In der Geschichte des MI6 hat es noch kein Quartiermeister geschafft, ohne weitere Probleme seine Stelle zu verlassen.

Mit einem Doppelnull-Agenten zu schlafen ist ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste von schlechten Ideen, die Q in seinem Leben gehabt hat.

Zu seiner Verteidigung muss jedoch gesagt werden, dass es schwierig ist, _nicht_ mit James Bond zu schlafen.

Dieses Phänomen betrifft nicht nur Q. Man muss sich Bonds Akte nur ansehen, um dort drin ein Netz vorzufinden, das so verworren ist, dass ein Gordischer Knoten daneben wie ein Kinderspiel anmutet. James Bond ist ein Mensch, der keine halben Sachen macht. Das wird einem jedes Mal bewusst, wenn man sich im selben Raum befindet wie er, wenn man ihm in die Augen sieht. Immer, wenn man mit ihm spricht.

Man kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, James Bond zu verfallen.

Bei Q war es wie ein Erdbeben. So heftig wie der Sturm auf eine Festung: Maschinengewehrsalven, Nahbereichsminenwerfer, ein ganzes Volk, das dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde.

Nun macht Qs Herz jedes Mal einen Sprung, wenn Bond einen Raum betritt. Wann immer Bonds Stimme auf einer Leitung erklingt, gerät Qs Blut in Wallung. Er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren. Q ist so hoffnungslos, wie man nur sein kann. Wenn Bond in der Nähe ist, sieht Q nur noch schwarzweiß und kann sich nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Die Stelle, auf der Q steht, wurde schon erobert.

Q ist also bereits ein Veteran in Kriegsführung; eine Granate im Wohnzimmer ist gar nichts.

________________________________________

„Du nimmst das ziemlich gelassen“, sagt Bond und sieht Q aus dem Augenwinkel an.

Q zieht einen Kopfhörer aus dem einen Ohr. „Sorry, was?“

„Ich habe gesagt“, sagt Bond, dann: „Egal. Was machst du?“

„Ich versuche, Kontakt zu Waffenhändlern in Hong Kong aufzunehmen“, sagt Q.

„Oh“, sagt Bond. Er hegt keine Zweifel. „Wir gehen also nach Hong Kong, ja?“

Q nickt. Er tippt eine weitere Codezeile ein. Er betrachtet die Szenerie, die an ihm vorüberzieht: ein Flugzeug fliegt quer über den Himmel und zieht eine Rauchwolke wie eine Signalrakete hinter sich her. 

In Qs Bauch nagt die altbekannte Angst. Er ignoriert sie.

„Du bist gerade bei Rot über eine Kreuzung gefahren“, sagt Q.

________________________________________

In Hong Kong checken sie in getrennten Hotelzimmern ein, damit sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Q ist immer noch viel zu nervös vom Flug, seine Nerven liegen blank. Am liebsten würde er sich in sein Bett fallen lassen und schlafen bis zum letzten Tag, doch Bond ist ihm ins Zimmer gefolgt.

„Du bleibst hier“, sagt Bond. „Wir machen das auf die altmodische Art. Du bleibst mit den Karten, den Kameras, den Codes und dem anderen Zeug hier.“ Um Bonds Kinn liegt ein bekannter, verbissener Zug, der keine Widerrede duldet. „Ich übernehme den Außendienst.“

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, Bond“, sagt Q. „Die wollen _mich_.“

„Wenn du raus gehst, erwischen sie dich.“

„Sei nicht so melodramatisch“, sagt Q.

„Sieh dich doch an“, sagt Bond. „Ein Sechsstundenflug und du siehst aus, als würden die Beine gleich unter dir nachgeben. Du verlässt diesen Raum auf gar keinen Fall. Du weißt ja nicht, was du tust.“

Q fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass Fliegen mir schwer fällt.“

„Es dürfte dir weitaus schwerer fallen, am Leben zu bleiben“, sagt Bond.

Q setzt sich. Er gibt sich Mühe, nicht sauer zu werden, aber Bond macht es ihm immer verdammt schwer. 

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun“, sagt Q schließlich. „Die Granate galt mir, die Nachricht, die ich ihnen geschickt hatte, kam von mir, ich habe das Treffen arrangiert. Sie wollen _mich_ sehen. Wenn sie mich töten wollten, hätten sie das schon längst getan, das kann ich dir versichern. Sobald du da auftauchst, wirst du darin verwickelt. Und das muss nicht sein.“

„Ich bin schon darin verwickelt“, sagt Bond.

„Nicht so“, sagt Q. „Du musst nicht meine Schlachten für mich schlagen.“

„Du weißt nicht einmal, wie man eine Waffe abfeuert“, sagt Bond.

Q schnappt Bond am Handgelenk. Er zieht Bond zu sich herunter, fährt mit einer Hand sanft über Bonds Hemd und unter dessen Anzugjacke. Er nimmt die Walther mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Pistolenhalfter, entfernt das Magazin, überprüft es, legt es wieder ein. Er entsichert die Waffe.

„Sei nicht lächerlich“, sagt Q und legt die Pistole ordentlich auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß, wie man damit schießt.“

Bond betrachtet ihn.

„Ich bin kein ausgezeichneter Schütze“, sagt Q, „aber ich kann etwas Lebenswichtiges treffen, wenn es darauf ankommt. Ich baue nichts, was ich nicht selbst testen kann. Das ist eine Frage der Arbeitsmoral.“

„Sie werden dir zahlenmäßig überlegen sein“, sagt Bond.

„Ich plane, ein paar berechnete Explosionen einzurichten, damit das nicht geschieht“, sagt Q.

Bond streckt sich. Seufzt. Streckt die Hand aus, um Q damit etwas aus den Haaren zu streichen, eine automatische Bewegung.

„Ich bin kein Kind“, sagt Q. „Sieh mich also nicht an, als wäre ich zerbrechlich. Das bin ich nämlich nicht.“

„Ich werde dich begleiten.“

„Selbstverständlich begleitest du mich“, sagt Q. Ihr Zimmernachbar hat den Fernseher eingeschaltet. Die Töne kommen dumpf durch die Wände, die stoische Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers. „Ich habe schließlich dein Flugticket bezahlt, also kannst du dich ebenso gut nützlich machen.“

„Ich kann durchaus nützlich sein“, murmelt Bond ruhig. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“

Er lässt die Hand von Qs Haaren auf dessen Schulter gleiten und streicht ihm mit dem Daumen über das Schlüsselbein.

Ein Schauer läuft durch Q. Er dreht den Kopf und beißt Bond in die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. Dann blickt er auf, um sicherzugehen, dass Bond ihn immer noch ansieht, und lässt die Zunge darüber gleiten.

________________________________________

Natürlich kommt es innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zur Katastrophe.

Q und der Rädelsführer unterhalten sich liebenswürdig, wie du mir, so ich dir. Diesen Körperteil werde ich dir entfernen, wenn du nicht aufhörst, unsere Lieferungen zu stören. Das werde ich mit deinem Bankkonto anstellen, wenn du nicht aufhörst, Granaten zu werfen. Da greift auf einmal jemand zur Waffe und jagt Q eine Kugel in den Oberschenkel.

Der Rädelsführer – ein breiter, massiger Mann namens Wu – bückt sich zu Q hinunter, der zu Boden gegangen ist.

Q fällt ihm ins Wort, bevor er mit seinem langatmigen Schurkenmonolog beginnen kann.

„Das hättest du wirklich nicht tun dürfen“, sagt Q und drückt den Schalter, den er in seiner Tasche trägt.

Bond ist derjenige, der Wu letztendlich tötet. An dieser Stelle sieht Q aufgrund des Blutverlusts schon nicht mehr ganz klar, aber er schafft es trotzdem noch, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass nicht er den Abzug betätigt hat.

Eine Sekunde bevor das Dach einstürzt, wird er hinausgetragen.

„Du bist ein Idiot, ich höre nie wieder auf dich“, sagt Bond.

Q lächelt in Bonds Hemd hinein. „Ich lebe noch, oder etwa nicht“, sagt er.

Dann verliert er das Bewusstsein.

________________________________________

Die Sache ist, Q ist jung für einen Quartiermeister, und so war es während seiner ganzen Kindheit.

Zu jung, um mit Computern rumzuspielen. Zu jung für Berechnungen auf Universitätsniveau. Zu jung, um überhaupt an die Universität zu gehen. Zu jung, ein Waise zu sein.

Zu jung, nimmt er an, um in Spionage mitzumischen. Zu jung, um angeschossen zu werden.

Zu jung, um sich mit James Bond zusammenzutun.

Zu jung, ihn zu verdienen.

________________________________________

Es ist wie ein Déjà-vu, als Q im Krankenhaus aufwacht und Bond auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzt.

Bond schläft. Anders als andere Leute ist Bond nicht einmal jetzt entspannt. Er sieht aus, als würde er sich konzentrieren, als wäre da ein bestimmter Traum, dem er nachjagen und den er so traktieren will, dass er zu etwas anderem wird.

Eine Zeit lang hat Q sich gefragt, ob Bond von einer Frau träumt – welcher der vielen Fäden des Netzes wäre es wohl? Vesper? - oder ob die Person in seinen Träumen gar kein genaues Gesicht hat. Vielleicht ist da nur ein Flüstern. Der Geist einer Berührung an seinem Arm. Ein Geruch.

Q ist viele Nächte lang wach gelegen und hat sich gefragt, was Bond _will_.

Q könnte Bond direkt fragen, aber er weiß nicht, ob Bond selbst die Antwort darauf überhaupt weiß.

Bond wird langsam blinzelnd wach. „Q.“

„Du bist verletzt, 007“, sagt Q. Er deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Bandage, die unter Bonds Hemd hervorguckt. 

„Streifschuss“, sagt Bond. „Ich fürchte, du hast mich geschlagen. Du hast fast ein Bein verloren.“

„Das Schlüsselwort ist _fast_ ”, sagt Q. Eine Krankenschwester kommt geschäftig herein, um ihm die Temperatur zu messen und den Tropf richtig einzustellen. „Ich schätze, ich habe einfach großes Glück. Zuerst eine Granate, dann ein Schuss aus dem Hinterhalt. Aber ich bin immer noch hier.“

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du das noch einmal tust“, sagt Bond.

„Ich fürchte, es ist nicht an dir zu entscheiden, ob jemand mich umbringen will oder nicht, 007“, sagt Q.

„Stimmt. Ist es nicht. Aber wenn das wieder passiert, bleibst du im Hotelzimmer.“

„Bond...“

„Das ist nicht deine Welt“, unterbricht Bond ihn. „Du kennst dich in dieser Welt nicht aus. Du meinst, es reicht, wenn du weißt, wie man eine Waffe bedient, aber so ist es nicht. Du brauchst gewisse Instinkte. Und es gibt Regeln. In deiner Welt denken Leute erst nach, bevor sie schießen. In meiner schießen sie und denken überhaupt nicht darüber nach. Nicht jeder eignet sich für den Außendienst.“ Bond lehnt sich vor und nagelt Q mit einem blauen Starren aufs Bett. „Nur eine gewisse Art Mensch überlebt, und zu denen gehörst du nicht, Q. Und das solltest du auch nicht.“

„Du musst nicht versuchen, mich zu beschützen“, sagt Q. „Die Sache ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich musste mich darum kümmern.“

„Du musst nicht alles alleine machen“, sagt Bond. „Halte dich beim nächsten Mal an Dinge, in denen du gut bist. Überlass mir das Schießen und Dinge in die Luft sprengen.“

Q liegt eine Weile nur da. Durch das Morphium nimmt er die Wunde an seinem Bein kaum wahr – sie ist nur ein dumpfes Pochen, das schrittweise zu ihm durchdringt. Ohne seine Brille kann er die Zimmerdecke nicht wirklich erkennen.

Das Licht, das zum Fenster hereinscheint, tut seinen Augen weh.

„Du willst nur derjenige sein, der für einmal etwas in die Luft sprengt“, murmelt Q irgendwann.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du stirbst“, sagt Bond extrem trocken. „Der nächste Quartiermeister mag sogar noch jünger sein als du. Und ein noch größerer Depp. Was ich mir aber im Moment kaum vorstellen kann.“

„Ich war nicht derjenige, der vorgeschlagen hat, dass wir ficken“, sagt Q.

„Nein“, sagt Bond. Er zieht die Ecke von Qs Laken richtig hin. „Und du behauptest, du seist der Clevere.“

________________________________________

„Bring mir bei, wie man schießt“, sagt Q.

Es ist vielleicht an paar Monate später in Bonds Wohnung. Bond ist gerade von einer erfolglosen Mission in Borneo zurückgekommen. Er ist mit Blutergüssen übersät. Q küsst einen davon, gerade über Bonds Schulter, und weiß, dass die Farbe am nächsten Tag erst von Grün auf Blau und dann auf Violett wechseln wird.

„Ich dachte, du weißt, wie man schießt“, sagt Bond. Er klingt müde.

Q fördert die Handfeuerwaffe von unter dem Kissen zutage. „Bring mir bei, wie man wie du schießt.“

„Nein.“

„Ich werde dich einfach immer wieder fragen“, erklärt Q ihm sachlich. „Du weißt, wie hartnäckig ich bin. Ich gebe nicht auf, bis ich bekomme, was ich will. Und das will ich.“

„Das ist das, was du denkst, was du willst. Ich kenne dich.“

Q zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und stützt sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf. „Und ich kenne mich nicht?“

„Du musst nicht ständig versuchen, dich zu beweisen“, sagt Bond. Er fährt mit der Hand unter Qs Pyjamahemd und zieht ihn wieder aufs Bett. „Und jetzt schlaf.“

„Manchmal habe ich einfach das Gefühl, ich müsse um dich kämpfen“, sagt Q.

„Nun, das musst du nicht“, sagt Bond. In seiner Stimme klingt bereits der Schlaf mit, Q spürt die warme Berührung seines Atems auf seiner Wange. „Du musst mich nicht erobern, Q. Ich bin schon hier.“


End file.
